Remus Lupin: Savior
by gredandforgerock
Summary: AU Remus runs across Harry all alone in London. Abusive Dursleys. Been working on this again so look for more soon.
1. Chapter 1

Six year old Harry Potter was miserable. It was raining and he was wet, cold, tired and hungry. He'd been following his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin all through London on a shopping trip and it had been raining all day. He'd followed the rules; he walked several feet behind them, he'd pretended he wasn't with them and when they went into a store he stayed outside. When they would finish he would be behind them again. When they went into the restaurant he had not followed. His Uncle had promised he'd get some leftovers from lunch if he had followed all the rules.

When they had come out Uncle Vernon had thrown him a bag and they headed to the next store. Harry had opened the bag hungrily but had been disappointed. There was food in the bag but it looked like Dudley had eaten it and then got sick in the bag. Even as hungry as he was he had been unable to touch it. Still his stomach had protested when he had tossed the soggy mess in the trash.

Now here he was two hours later, still in the rain, watching Dudley play in a toy store, they had been inside for an hour. Harry huddled miserably under the canopy by the door. Finally they left the store with even more bags than before. They had two big umbrella's shielding them from the cold rain and they walked briskly down the street. The sidewalk had become increasingly more crowded as the day went and now Harry was having trouble keeping up with his relatives. He was trying to follow them he really was but people got in the way. He saw them turn a corner ahead so he rushed to catch up. When he arrived they were nowhere to be seen. Harry figured they had stepped into another store so he found a decrepit looking doorway and sat to wait. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until the door opened behind him and he fell backwards. He stood quickly with an apology ready for his Uncle, but it wasn't him. Instead it was a man dressed in clothes that kind of resembled Harry's own. They weren't baggy like his but they were full of holes and generally worn out.

"Are you coming in?" The man asked kindly.

"N..n..no." Harry's teeth chattered as he talked.

"Why are you sitting in the rain?" The man asked pulling him inside.

"W..w…waiting f…f..for m…m…my u..u..uncle." Harry replied grateful for the warmth of the room he was in.

"Who is your uncle?" he continued to question the small boy that seemed to be on his own.

"Vernon Dursley." Harry answered. He then smacked himself on the head, he'd broken the rule. He'd told someone he was with them. He'd be in trouble now.

Wondering at the boys actions he chuckled confusedly and asked, "Why did you smack yourself like that?"

"I broke the rule and now he's going to be mad." Harry whispered, "Please don't tell him."

As he had been questioning the boy he had taken to looking him over. He nearly fell over when he realized just whom he was talking to, "Where's your aunt Petunia?"

"I don't know." Harry began to cry, "I tried to keep up but they got too far ahead. I'm supposed to pretend I'm not with them but people got in the way and I lost them."

Through the child's rambling the man understood one thing, Harry Potter was not being well cared for as Albus Dumbledore had promised. Now he was one angry werewolf.

"How long have you been in the rain Harry?" Remus Lupin asked his best friends child.

"All day." he replied continuing to cry, "First we had to get Dudley's school supplies. Then he and uncle Vernon had to get new clothes because their old ones are too small. Then they had lunch but Dudley threw up in the bag and I just couldn't eat that. Then they were at a toy store for hours. And now I've lost them, I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"Weren't you out of the rain in the stores?" Remus hoped the boy was exaggerating.

"No, I have to wait outside." Harry whimpered, "I have to pretend I'm not with them. I can't spoil their day."

"They made you wait outside the restaurant too?" Remus said, "Then you couldn't eat what they brought?"

"It looked like throw up." Harry cringed.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine." Harry responded as he was supposed to but his stomach betrayed him by growling when a waitress walked by with food on a tray.

Wondering why he would tell a lie like that Remus asked, "When was the last thing you ate?"

"I had a piece of toast at breakfast; uncle said it was all I needed." Harry replied.

"And when did you last drink something?" Remus asked not really wanting to know the answer. It was obvious to him now that he wasn't given enough of anything.

"I had some rain water when I got thirsty."

"Come with me, I promise not to hurt you." he said, "My name is Remus Lupin by the way."

"Ok." Harry followed him.

Remus led Harry to the bar and whispered to the man behind it for a few minutes. The man looked at Harry and then nodded. He hated using Harry's fame to get things but he was desperate to get Harry taken care of. The two bedraggled people followed the bar keeper up the stairs.

First thing Remus did was run the tub full of warm water. He knew Harry was too cold for hot water. He helped him get out of the sopping wet clothes and into the warm water. It felt hot to Harry and it took him a few moments to be able to sit down completely. Remus took the clothes into the other room and dried them with a quick flick of his wand. He decided to not let Harry see him use a wand. Doubtless Petunia would not have told him anything about magic.

"Harry if you don't mind me asking, why do you live with your aunt and uncle?" Remus was curious as to what they had told him.

"My parents died in a car crash when I was a baby. Its how I got my scar on my head." He said, "Then I was dumped on their doorstep, a burden for them to deal with."

Remus swore under his breath, a burden indeed. If he ever got his hands on those two he would strangle them. After a while there was a knock at the door. Remus opened it to reveal Tom bringing in a tray of food.

"Thanks Tom." Remus said, "I appreciate you doing this. I'll pay you back when I get some money."

"No don't worry." he replied, "It's the least I could do. He's done so much for us. What's he doing out on his own?"

"Looks like he got separated from his relatives on a shopping trip." Remus said, "I know where they live so I'll get him back home as soon as he's warmed up and had some food."

"They aren't very careful with him are they?" Tom said as he left, "Let me know if I can do anything else."

Remus went into the bathroom with the dry clothes and helped Harry get dressed. He sat him at the table and watched him eat. The plate was still half full when he fell asleep in the chair. Remus wrapped up the rest of the food and put it in a pocket of his cloak. He then picked up the small boy and walked down stairs. Tom saw him and briefly grinned at the sleeping form on the man's shoulder.

Remus cast impervious spells on himself and Harry then disapparated to an alley not far from his relatives. Remus was one of the few people who were allowed to know where Harry was living. He approached the house hoping to see a frantic aunt waiting for news of her missing nephew. Instead he saw a happy family of three laughing at a television program. He doubted they knew or cared about Harry's whereabouts.

Making a spur of the moment decision Remus turned on the spot and disappeared from Privet Drive. He stopped at his own home for a few moments, just long enough to gather his things and then he left. He would have to go a long way to escape the reach of Albus Dumbledore.

One year later Albus Dumbledore was in a panic when the blood wards at number four Privet Drive failed.

Seven year old Harry Smith was a happy little boy. He still remembered his life with his relatives but it no longer affected him. He played with the other kids in his school and neighborhood; no one thought he was freaky here. Every full moon he got to stay with one of his friends. His friend's families understood that his uncle Remus Smith was a security guard and that his company always paid overtime for work on a full moon nights. Everyone knows things are a little bit crazy on full moon nights.

Life for Harry and Remus was not as mundane as it appeared from the outside. To the muggle observer the inside of the little house they rented was just as normal as the outside. The basement, however, was a different story. The basement was accessed through a hidden door, only magic folk could see it or any movement near it. It was separated into two spaces, each larger than the proportions of the house should allow. One section had a strong looking metal door. It was odd because there were no handles on the door and no obvious way to move it. This door was only opened on full moon nights and the mornings after.

The second half of the room looked more normal if not old fashioned. They had what looked like a fireplace but there was no chimney on the roof of this house. Beside the fireplace was a stack of big black pots and a counter for preparing ingredients. Opposite that were a library and two desks. The last area had walls on three sides and seemed to have scorch marks on them.

Remus was not a particularly strong wizard; his condition took most of that away. But what he lacked in strength he more than made up for with brains. And he had decided to teach Harry as much as he could. This particular day Harry was sitting at one of the desks in the basement library. Remus was sitting at the other and noticed Harry staring off into space.

"What's on your mind Harry?"

"I was just thinking how hard it is to believe that one year ago today I was standing on the street in the pouring rain watching Dudley play in the toy store." Harry scratched his chin as he sat looking thoughtful.

"I can't tell you how glad I am that I was the one that found you." Remus stated, "It could have turned out so much worse."

"Why did Dumbledore put me there?"

"Blood wards."

"Because of my Mum and aunt Petunia being sisters?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"But didn't he know." Harry wasn't even sure how to phrase the question, but Remus understood.

"No, I don't think he did." Remus sighed, "I think he figured they would take care of you because you are their family."

"And we're in hiding because he would send me back?" Harry asked, "Even if he knew what happened?"

"He would send you back and he would make it so I couldn't see you." Remus said. Harry started to say something but Remus waved him off, "He would have to ban me because I wouldn't leave you there."

"Thanks." Harry said. He truly appreciated knowing Remus cared, "How would he be able to keep you away?' I would think you could figure a way around it."

"Thank you, but this is Albus Dumbledore we're talking about. He's got more brains than I do and he is the most powerful wizard in the world." Remus pointed out, "He can ward the place so that a werewolf couldn't get close."

"Oh." Harry was thoughtful again, "If he's so smart why did he leave me with people who hated me?"

"Sometimes even a genius doesn't understand things." Remus stated, "In this instance he doesn't understand the depth of Petunia's fear, hate and jealousy toward your mother."

Harry jumped off his chair and walked around to Remus. He gave him a hug around the waste, "I don't think he understands you either."

"You may be right pup." Remus said, stroking his hair, "You may be right."


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius Black came to awareness and found himself in a chair and wrapped in chains. Groggily he thought wow do I finally get a trial?

The first sound that penetrated his brain was a question from a vaguely familiar voice, "Where is he Black?"

Sirius turned his head toward the sound and saw a furious Albus Dumbledore. He repeated his question and Sirius asked, "Where is who?"

"Harry Potter."

"I don't know. I think it's supposed to be at Petunia's house. But you know that." Sirius was confused.

"He's not, so I wonder who are you working with?" Albus demanded.

"What?"

"Who did you get to kidnap Harry Potter and what are they planning?"

"I didn't do that." Sirius rambled for a bit, "But I won't expect you to believe me. You sent me to Azkaban on rumor before I suspect you'll do it again. I was so hoping I would get a trial at last. I want Peter to pay for killing them. I can't believe he didn't get caught. He was always the one to ruin our plans at school."

Sirius may not have been aware of his situation but Albus was. He knew Sirius had been given Veritaserum before he was revived. He knew the mumblings of this man were truths spouted in frustration at a man who allowed him to be mistreated, "Who was the Potter's secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew. We thought it was a great diversion. You-know-who would try to track me down while Peter would be safely hidden." Sirius grinned, "But don't tell it's a secret."

"Did you give Voldemort their location?" he asked, thinking that phrasing it differently may cause him to answer differently.

"No, I wasn't the secret keeper, the rat was." Sirius repeated, "And when I find that rat I'm going to tear him limb from limb. Then I going to punch that stupid werewolf for believing I could hurt James and Lily. Then I'm going to prank Dumbles for sending Harry to Petunia, who hates all of us. And if she's hurt a hair on his head I'll be hexing everyone into oblivion."

Albus was in shock but he didn't show it, "How did Peter escape you?"

"Transfigured himself into his rat form and ran into the sewers." Sirius replied, "Of course it was after he blew up the street with that blasting hex. I can't believe he got the drop on me. But that won't happen next time."

"Is he an animagus?"

"Yes, a rat, fitting wouldn't you say." Sirius stated, "Stupid rodent."

"Are you an animagus?" was the next question put forward.

"Of course, we all were." Sirius said, "James, Peter and I we did it so we could keep Moony under control when we played."

Albus already knew what and who he was referring to so he continued with his questions, luckily he was the only one in the room other that Alastor Moody, "Why didn't you try to escape?"

"It was my fault." Sirius seemed to crumble in the chair hanging his head, "All my fault. I shouldn't have tried to play a prank. I shouldn't have talked them into changing the secret keeper to be Peter. I thought it was a good idea, Death Eaters would chase me but I wouldn't be able to tell them even if they tried to torture me. It was just the same as if I had given them to You-Know-Who myself. Peter why did you have to do it? You were our friend."

"What would you do if you were released?"

"Find Harry." Sirius said, "Make sure he's safe then get the rat."

"Any idea where Peter is?"

"No, but he'll be looking for an easy life, maybe a pet rat to some poor family."

"Give him the antidote." Albus ordered. Alastor Moody complied and Sirius came to realize it wasn't a dream. He really was in the court room with Albus. The potion had created a fog in his brain that made him think it was all a dream.

"Sirius Black, you are accused of being an unregistered animagus. How do you plead?"

"Guilty."

"The sentence for that crime is three years in Azkaban." Albus stated, "I think we can say time served."

The chains fell away from the chair but Sirius didn't move, "What?"

"You are free to go. But I suggest we keep this to ourselves." Albus said, "You don't want Peter to know you're coming for him. Let's take this to my office. Alastor can you provide him forms and file them so that if he does get arrested again they'll know he didn't escape."

"Of course Albus."

"So the wards fell about a week ago?" Sirius asked later in the office with Albus and Minerva sipping tea.

"Yes, the rest of the order knows but I'll be keeping you a secret." Albus said, "We don't want this to get out. One more item that I am a bit concerned about, Remus should have reported a few days ago. He's on assignment with the community, trying to sway opinion."

"First Harry, then Remus and then the rat?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"What would make the wards fall?" he asked.

"Three things, Harry being gone more than a year, him leaving knowing he would never return or his death." Albus answered.

"Have you talked with Petunia?" Sirius wanted to cover all the bases.

"I sent Arthur to talk to her." he replied, "She was understandably upset about Harry's disappearance."

"Would it be ok if I talked with her?"

"Yes you can try." Albus said, "But don't be mean she really is upset about all this."

That didn't sound like the Petunia he knew, Sirius thought as he walked from Mrs. Figg's house to Petunia's. The one he knew was hateful and mean. He was sure the crying was an act. He would get to the bottom of this and he would find Harry. These were the thoughts that brought him to the door of number four.

Petunia answered the door with a stricken look on her face. She had visited with several wizards lately and if this was another she'd be ready. It was a wizard but this one wouldn't be buying her act.

"What do you want?" she sneered.

"To come in and talk." he said politely, "But of course I know you don't want that. So just to convince you it's a good idea I'm going to change into a dog right here on your doorstep so all the neighbors…" He didn't finish because she had jerked him into the house.

"Make it quick." she hissed, "Vernon and Dudley will be home soon."

"How long has Harry really been gone?"

"About a year. Good riddance."

"Tell me the whole story."

Petunia unwillingly told him about the day of the shopping spree and Harry getting lost in London. She told him the store that she had last seen him then said, "You know everything I know so get out."

"Fine, but if you missed anything I'll be back." Sirius threatened.

"That's everything."

Sirius left the house and wandered away looking like he didn't have a care in the world. But looks can be deceiving because he was thinking hard and he was making plans.

After apparating and walking some distance Sirius finally saw the store Petunia had mentioned. He looked around the area and then started talking to store clerks. None of them could remember a lone little boy that wandered by more than a year before. He walked one direction talking to clerks and then turned and started the other direction. He was about to give up when he realized he knew exactly where he was. He walked to the end of the next block and looked down the street and saw the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. In his mind's eye he could see a little boy with messy black hair stumble into the pub.

Knowing he couldn't just walk in as he was and start asking questions about Harry, he move off to change his appearance then went back to the pub. He paused at the door for just a moment then pushed through. The pub was by no means full, but it was doing a brisk business. He walked up to the bar keeper and asked for a room. Once he had Tom alone he asked him some questions.

"Listen I'm looking for a boy, he was lost about a year ago."

"I don't recall anyone." Tom answered.

"I'm going to tell you a secret and then we'll see if it helps your memory any." Sirius said. He filled Tom in on his own story and then said, "Now I'm trying to help them find Harry."

"I ain't seen any of this in the Prophet." Tom said.

"And you won't. Albus wants this kept secret and I'm in agreement with that." Sirius said, "I don't want Peter slipping away again."

"I'm going to check your story." Tom left the man in the room and went to a private floo to call Albus Dumbledore, "Should I be worried that I have Sirius Black hiding in my pub?"

"No, did he tell you it was a secret?"

"Yep."

"Remind him to keep out of sight please."

"Ok."

Tom carried a tray of food and mead up to the room, remembering when he did the same thing about a year ago. He set up the meal for two and took a seat, "I met Harry Potter here in my bar about a year ago. Didn't know it was him at first. Your mate Remus Lupin was in here passing from Diagon Alley and opened the door to muggle London. He stood there for a moment then pulled a little kid in out of the rain. They talked for a few minutes then he brought him over to the bar. Like I said I didn't know who this waif was until Remus asked for a room for an hour or two. I told him I couldn't do it for free. He said to me but this is Harry Potter. I looked and could just see the edge of the scar on his forehead so I relented and gave them a room."

Tom continued the story for a while longer than said, "If Remus took him back to those muggles I'd say they did him in just not caring for the lad properly. If he ran off with him I'd say good on him."

"Thanks Tom." Sirius said and then paid for a night in the room, "Has anyone else asked about Harry?"

"Nope and I won't tell anyone else I have seen him." Tom replied, "I figure it's our job to keep that boy safe."

"Thanks again Tom." Sirius said.

Back at Hogwarts an angry Sirius was pacing in the Headmasters office. Albus sat calmly but he was anything but calm. Sirius had stormed into his office hours ago demanding that they try to contact Remus at the community. When Moody returned he didn't look pleased.

"He's not there. The ones that would talk said they haven't seen him in more than a year."

Hearing this Sirius sighed with relief. Then he told them the story he had pieced together, "Petunia knew she couldn't fool me by crying. I know how much she hated Lily. She told me he's been missing more than a year and the last place she had seen him. I followed the trail and it let me to Tom at the Leaky. Harry was forced to spend a cold, rainy, fall day in London without so much as a jacket. Remus wouldn't have taken him back. He would have taken care of him, that's what James would have expected us to do."

"But the wards…" Albus tried to say.

"Wouldn't have meant anything if he had died of pneumonia." Sirius yelled, "Petunia would have let him die, she's as heartless as You-Know-Who."

"It doesn't matter anymore Albus." Moody said, "They're broke now and nothing can put them back together. We'll just have to find him and put different protections around him."

"You won't find him." Sirius stated, "He won't let you take Harry."

"We'll still look." Albus said, "Will you still look?"

"Of course I will." Sirius said, "But don't expect me to drag them back without some heavy duty vows in place. Remus isn't dark, he won't hurt Harry. He'll even make sure he's far away on full moons."

"Find them; make sure he's on our side." Albus said, "Then we'll talk about vows."

"Good enough."


	3. Chapter 3

Two years later Sirius stepped off a muggle airplane. It had taken a long time but he had found evidence of Remus leaving England for another country. Remus had cleverly left wizarding methods behind and was hiding in the muggle world. It was only after he was ready to give up that he realized Remus was hiding from the greatest wizard of all time, the greatest pure blood wizard of all time. Albus could never pass himself off as a muggle. Albus had told him that Remus had worked in the muggle world when he couldn't find work in the wizarding one. Remus could blend in and Harry grew up muggle. He had been given the name of a squib that was willing to help. Within minutes the man had found transactions that said Remus had gone to the United States.

And so here he was getting off a plane and jumping on a bus that would take him to the middle of nowhere and it was driving on the wrong side of the road. He'd been on the bus for hours and had wondered if the roads had shrinking charms on them. At first there were four lanes going his direction. Then they turned a corner and it was only two lanes. Another turn led them to a two lane road with cars in the other lane coming at them. Now they were on what looked like a walking trail. Dust was billowing off the back of the bus hiding the way they had come. It drew to a stop and Sirius got off with a few others. When the bus pulled off he found himself in a very small dusty community. All around him were dark haired people tanned from working outside. Surely he would have no trouble finding a pale, blond English wizard.

Three days later he had still not found them. He was sitting in a restaurant trying to decide what to do. When the waitress took his order she said, "You know your accent is funny. I've only heard that talk once before."

"Really when was that?"

"A couple years ago. A real pale fella with a kid came through. They didn't stay long, he was looking for a job and there ain't any of those around here."

"Any idea where they may have headed?"

"Sure there's big town about forty or fifty miles south of here."

"Thanks, do you know when the bus will be back by?"

"Two weeks. It stops every third week."

"Great."

"Hey mister you wanting to head south?" A man asked, "I'm headed that way in a few minutes if you want to hitch a ride."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it." Sirius said, "Can I buy your lunch to pay for the trip?"

"Heck no." he said, "I'm going that way just jump in the truck."

Two hours and a very dusty ride later Sirius found himself in a larger community. Smaller than Little Whinging but bigger than Godric's Hollow. He found a small hotel and got a room. The first thing he did was shower. There hadn't been a hotel in the last town so he had spent the nights as padfoot out in the open. After he was clean again he transfigured his appearance and started searching the town. He spent two weeks in the town looking. When he didn't find anything he decided to look at the school records. In the office he found a record for Harry Porter. The boy had only been at the school for six months when he moved to another one. Back at his hotel Sirius sighed, if they moved every six months he had a long ways to go to find them. Remus was covering his tracks well. If Sirius wasn't so doggedly determined he would have given up long ago with everyone else. Sirius chuckled he liked that pun.

Four towns and two months later he found them. To save time he had started looking at schools first. It was hard to find the records because they changed names every time they changed towns. Luckily they always kept Harry and Remus. He had spent the last two weeks breaking into schools and reading records every night. This town had seven schools to look into so when he found them in the third school he jumped up and did a jig. He quickly wrote down their address and left the school with no one being the wiser.

Sirius had borrowed the invisibility cloak from Albus with the promise that it would be Harry's once he was sure they were still working for the light. He was convinced they were just because they were living in the middle of a muggle neighborhood. But he was still vigilant. He watched from the outside as Remus left for work each day leaving Harry with a neighbor. He would walk to a bus stop and ride a bus into the next town where he had a job. From the neighbors house Harry would ride a bus to school, then back to the neighbor's house to stay until Remus returned.

After three days Sirius decided to try to get into the house. He walked to the back and pulled his wand. He detected a lot of spells and he knew it would take him a long time to break them all. The first spells he took down were detection spells. They were designed to detect magic being used in the general area. The next spells would tell them if any kind of intruder, including animals, went into the house. The rest of the spells he left because they were just antimuggle charms on the basement door. Of course the first thing he did was check out the basement. It was even more than he expected to find. He looked carefully and found no traces of dark magic. None of the books were dark. None of the spell damage on the walls was dark and no dark potions. He thought he could safely say they were light wizards.

Sirius finished his work in the house and then repaired the spells he had taken down. When the bus stopped and dropped off Harry and his friend Sirius was watching from his normal spot as they laughed while they walked into the house. That evening he watched Remus walking home and smiled when Harry met him in his usual manner, which consisted of Harry running down the side walk and jumping on him. While this was happening Remus would check the wards on the house. Finding nothing amiss they would go into the house.

Once inside Sirius watched as ten spells were released in less than fifteen seconds. He had left a present for Remus on the kitchen table. It consisted of a copy of his papers declaring him free. It also proved his innocence of the murder of their friends. At the bottom was a letter to Remus letting him know that Sirius was the one that found him. It also told them he was outside waiting to visit when they were ready.

Inside Remus was in chaos. He read the papers and the letter but he just wasn't sure whether or not to believe it. Harry was the one that came up with the solution.

"I'll go to the basement. Lock me in Moony's room then you can let him in." Harry suggested, "If things go south I'll apparate to the safe place."

"Ok, the password will be the name of your favorite potato chips and cookies." Remus whispered, "He'll never get such an American and muggle thing."

One hour after returning home Harry was being locked in Moony's room with dinner, homework and games. Then Remus closed all the curtains then went to the front door and opened it.

"Are you there?" he whispered.

"Yes. I'm under the cloak." Sirius answered.

Once in the door with the cloak off Remus had him at wand point, "Prove you are who you say."

"First I want to say I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Sirius said then changed into padfoot and then back.

"Ok, now can you prove that these papers aren't forged?" he asked.

"There have the standard ministry charms on them. Albus put them on it himself." Sirius replied, "Besides I've been out for two years and you don't see the media going ballistic because I've broken out. My release won't be made public until I have Peter."

"I just don't know if I can trust you." Remus said, "This is Harry's life we're playing with I need something."

"Well how about a wizards vow?" Sirius suggested.

"With this vow you have to swear you aren't a death eater or a follower of Voldemort in any way. You have to swear you won't kill Harry or try to take him away." Remus said.

"I Sirius Orion Black do swear upon my magic the following things. I swear I am not a follower of Voldemort. I swear I am not a death eater. I swear that I did not kill Lily and James Potter. I swear that I was not the secret keeper. I swear that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper. I swear that I never intentionally put Harry Potter in any danger. I swear that I love Harry Potter as a Godfather should. And I swear that I love Remus Lupin like a brother." He then conjured a black stuffed dog, just like the one he had given Harry when he was born.

"Ok I guess I can accept that." Remus said with a smile.

"So where's Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Some place safe." Remus shied away from an answer.

At first this confused Sirius until Remus pulled back a curtain and looked out.

"I wasn't followed." Sirius said, "In fact I've been watching you two for a couple of days."

"How did you find us?"

"Well I've been searching for more than two years." Sirius said, "Although I've made more progress in the last two months than I had the previous two years. I searched school records for a Harry with a guardian named Remus. You need to switch up the first names, Remus is way too noticeable."

"Good to know." Remus said, "What now?"

"Well I told Dumbles I'd find you but I wouldn't turn you over unless I found you to be teaching Harry to be a dark wizard." Sirius said, "I see you've been teaching him but its all light stuff."

"I'm teaching him for the day we get found and I get killed." Remus said, "I won't let him send Harry back to Petunia. He can survive on his own before that happens."

"He won't, he can't." Sirius said, "The blood wards broke at the end of the first year. Without Harry there to renew them they went away and he can't get them back. Moody's ready with about seventy different protections and wards when we do return to England."

"And if I refuse to return?"

"I won't make you." Sirius said, "But I've made Albus promise to make some heavy duty vows to protect Harry and keep him with us. I don't trust the crazy old man after what he put me through. I won't just take his word. That's why I covered my tracks and set plenty of false trails. I've even changed Harry's records as I left each school. After the second town I was in I bought all new clothes and suitcases. So unless he can track my skin he has no idea where I am."

"Ok." Remus relented, "Harry has two weeks then he'll have a week off school. They have this nifty little holiday here called Thanksgiving. When that time comes we'll be changing towns again. I want to meet Albus here just as the time is up. If he does well with the vows I won't run. Anything else and he won't be able to find us again."

"If he tries anything he won't see any of us ever again." Sirius said, "I want to be part of Harry's life. I won't let Dumbles ruin my chances at that. James would be proud that you're being so careful with him, I'm proud too."


	4. Chapter 4

"You want to meet him?" Remus asked

"Yes, absolutely, please."

"Come on."

They walked down to the basement and he knocked on the door and then opened it a crack, "Doritos and Oreos."

Harry relaxed but didn't tucked his wand back his into pocket, "Hello."

"Harry this is Sirius Black. I'm pretty sure we can trust him."

Harry nodded but kept his distance.

"So Harry." Sirius tried to pull him into a conversation, "How do you like your school?"

"It's fine."

"Do you have any friends?"

"A few."

"What's your favorite class?"

"Recess."

"What class is that?" Sirius asked.

"It's not a class per say." Remus chuckled, "It's play time."

"Oh, that's my favorite class too." Harry gave the barest hint of a smile with Sirius' response.

A week later Harry was wrestling on the basement floor with Sirius. For the first three days Harry stayed at least five feet away from him and only gave one or two word answers to the questions Sirius asked. But he had thawed some when Sirius finally managed to catch his interest. It actually took snuffles to break the ice. Harry had returned with Remus to find a black dog on the couch. He was sprawled on his back with his feet up, his tongue was hanging out of his mouth and he was snoring. Sirius had woken to find Harry rolling on the floor laughing. After that it was a free for all. Sirius tended to stay in his dog form because Harry was most comfortable with it.

On his last day of school before the holiday Remus gave Harry a mirror without Sirius knowing, "If it warms up I'm trying to call you. Get to a private place and look in the mirror. If I don't call you don't come home."

"Be careful." Harry admonished, "I can take care of myself but I don't want to have to do it."

"I will." Remus hugged him, "Sirius doesn't know our safe place and he doesn't know about the mirror. I trust him with my life but people can be controlled."

"Imperious." Harry said.

"Exactly. We're meeting at two o'clock. Be on the watch for wizards today." Remus reminded him.

"Don't worry." he responded patting his wand in his bag, "They don't know what I'm capable of."

"I don't think I know what you're capable of." Remus chuckled.

They gave each other another worried hug and Harry went to his bus stop. His teacher realized immediately that something was going on with Harry. He was inattentive and jumpy. By lunch she had put up with all she could so she pulled him aside and asked him what was wrong.

Harry had been through sudden moves enough he knew what needed to be said, "Sorry, I just found out last night my uncle is being transferred to another city. He's going to find out today when we have to move. I'm afraid it's going to be soon and I just can't concentrate today."

His teacher patted him on the head and told him not to worry. She was sure the afternoon party would help him relax. The party was to run from two to three in the afternoon. That was the same time as the meeting was to take place. Try as he might Harry just couldn't enjoy the party. By three his mirror still had not warmed. He got onto the bus and road to a stop a few blocks from his home. He needed to get off before his stop so he turned to his friends for help. So at the next stop they caused a diversion so Harry could slip off unnoticed.

He hid behind a tree until the bus left then he moved off to go to the safe place. Part way there he slipped into an alley and cast a few transfiguration spells and then a brown haired boy with blue eyes went out the opposite end of the alley, soon as he was out of the small town and into the fields. Once light diminished some he transformed into his animagus form and took off. It took some time but he reached the safe place. The first thing Remus did with every move was find a place to go in case they got separated or scared. He made sure it was far enough away but yet close enough for Harry's animagus form to get him there. They wouldn't plan to apparate there as Harry could be tracked with the trace. But the animagus transformation was different once the transformation was complete it no longer gave off a magical signature. As long as he stayed animal they couldn't find him.

He reached the safe place after dark. He smelled around but didn't detect any human presence. He curled up in a dark area and relaxed. He was hungry but wouldn't risk transforming to eat. If he got hungry enough his animagus form could find something.

Remus was angry. Albus was late. He should have arrived thirty minutes ago. Not only did this make Remus worry about them not being honest with him, it also would make Harry worry about him. If he couldn't contact Harry in thirty minutes he would leave for the safe place and Remus wouldn't be able to contact him until Albus was gone.

"Relax." Sirius said, "It just a minor delay. International portkeys are notorious for being late."

"Easy for you to say." Remus muttered, "I'm the one going to Azkaban for kidnapping."

"He gave me a wizard's vow that he wouldn't do that." Sirius said.

"I believe you're telling me what you think is the truth." Remus said, "I just not sure if it's his truth."

"I know." Sirius chuckled, "I didn't want to have anything to do with him at first. It was just a way to find Harry. I didn't want to believe he could be so negligent to put me in Azkaban without a trial. I promise not to let them do it to you."

"Good luck with that." Remus said, "Of course being a werewolf didn't help my cause when I was trying to get you one."

"Did you read the excerpt in my testimony?"

"About punching the stupid werewolf?"

"He made sure I knew you had begged for a trial." Sirius grinned, "Here they are."

Albus Dumbledore walked towards them along with Amelia Bones. They stopped a few feet away from Sirius and Remus, "Hello Remus, good to see you again."

"Likewise Albus." he replied and then nodded at Amelia, "Ms. Bones."

"Sorry we're late, hold up on our end." Amelia stated, "You didn't bring Harry with you?"

"He's in school." Remus supplied.

"Bring him home Remus." Albus said, "He needs to return to England."

"Our life here has been quite peaceful." Remus said, "Why would I want to return such a dangerous place?"

"He needs to go to Hogwarts." Albus said, "I need to teach him the skills he's going to need."

"We can return in time for Hogwarts."

"Remus he needs more protection than you can provide." Albus pleaded, "We can have the best protection the ministry can provide. We can have the best protection the Order can provide. Surely you can see how much safer he would be there."

"So the ministry is all cleared out of Voldemort's supporters?" Remus asked.

"No." Amelia replied, "But they would not try to attack Harry without their leader."

"Sorry but I don't accept empty statements such as that." Remus shook his head, "If we were to return it would be under my conditions."

"What are your conditions?" she asked.

"First and foremost the trace must be removed."

"But we can't…" Amelia started.

"With Voldemort's supporters still wandering around getting whatever information they want you think I should return with him? What if he has a bout of accidental magic?" Remus was demanding that they see his side, "All they have to do is watch for it and apparate to our general area. The trace has to go."

"I'll see what we can do about that." Albus said, "What else?"

"He stays with me. He is not going back to Petunia." Remus stated.

"That's fine; we have no problem with that." Albus allowed.

"Let's move to a more comfortable location shall we?" Amelia asked.

Remus had reserved a private room at a wizarding restaurant for the meeting. They spent the next five hours discussing demands and plans. Remus received vows from Albus and Amelia before they finally left. They would be in touch in the next couple days to let him know how preparations were going.

Harry was getting tired so he decided to run around outside and check for intruders. Lucky for him it was a dark moonless night so he would be able to move about undetected. He smelled around the perimeter of the area which was about half a mile from the barn that was the safe place. Smelling no one he decided to climb a tree nearby and see if he could see anything coming his way. He sat in the big oak tree and surveyed his surroundings he didn't see anything so after half an hour he decided to go back to the barn. He hit the ground without a sound and started to walk away. But he froze when he heard the sound of apparition that happened just to the south of him maybe a forth of a mile away. Harry could see two people and he could tell they were walking at an angle away from him and towards his barn. Silently he moved towards them so he could hear what they were talking about.

"If he can meet my demands I'll see what Harry wants to do." Remus said, "I won't put him in a possibly dangerous situation without him agreeing to it."

"I don't see how you can stand to live here." Sirius commented, "I mean they talk funny and their food they use the wrong names for stuff. A cookie is a biscuit and a biscuit is bread how weird is that?"

"It takes some getting used to but you'll get the hang of it." Remus chuckled.

"So how much farther until we get to Harry? He's probably scared to death and hungry." Sirius said, "In fact how did he get all the way out here?"

"That my friend is a secret. If Harry wants you to know he'll tell you." Remus grinned at the confused face on his friend.

"Should we be calling his name or giving a password?" Sirius asked.

"No he already knows we're here."

"How? Do you have spells around this place?" Sirius asked.

"No this is a completely non-magical environment, perfect for hiding from wizards." Remus said, "They'd never think to look here. They'll be looking for heavy wards and detection spells, that's the beauty of the plan, they'll just walk right by."

"So then how does he know we're here?"

"He's been following us every since we got here. He must have gone out to patrol because he was board or sleepy." Remus stated.

"Then why are we still walking?" Sirius was dumbfounded.

"When he's ready to show himself we'll stop otherwise I don't want to sit out here, I'd like to be in our safe place."

"How much farther?"

"Just ahead there."

Sirius noticed a darker shape not far from them, "A barn?"

"Yep, come on." Remus went inside the barn and found a comfortable place to sit.

They had been sitting for several minutes when Sirius stiffened, "Something's out there and I don't think its Harry."

"Nonsense." Remus replied.

Just when Sirius relaxed something jumped out of the dark and pinned him to the ground. He was so shocked he didn't even scream when the large black cat landed on him. He could hear Remus laughing off to the side but he was frozen with fear. A few seconds later the black panther started to shrink.

"Uncle Sirius you better breathe or you'll pass out." Harry snickered.

Sirius breathed and he tried to talk but he ended up doing a pretty good imitation of a fish out of water. Harry joined Remus in the laughter at the expense of Sirius. By the time they had gotten it under control Sirius was able to talk.

"Anima… you… you… wow… I mean…" Sirius could talk but just barely, "A cat?"

Harry fell over laughing again.

"Panther actually, it was the first bit of magic I taught him." Remus said, "In case of an accident with Moony."

"Good idea." Sirius was finally able to talk, "But what about the trace?"

"Americans have a much more relaxed view on underage magic. If it's not dark and it's not meant to harm someone then it's ok." Remus said, "I teach him to be careful for when we return to England."

"Are we going back?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Maybe." Remus said, "I've extracted some good promises out of them and if they can deliver we'll go if you want."


	5. Chapter 5

At nine and a half Harry Potter was already a versatile wizard. He'd been learning magic since he was six and he was good at it. In fact he was stronger than both his teachers. He didn't think his strength should have been compared to them because they both had issues that had somewhat affected their magical strength. Moony while physically stronger was weaker magically because he was a werewolf and that stole some of his power. Padfoot had spent five years in wizarding prison and his weakened physical condition weakened his magic. Over the two years he'd been out his physical strength had returned but his magic was returning at a slower pace. Harry however was young and well taken care of by his uncles so he was fit and magically strong.

"We sneak in check the status of things and if they aren't what was promised we leave just as quietly." Harry proposed

"It makes sense." Remus sighed, "I know it's not the grand welcome home you want Sirius, but that's just too bad."

"I'm not after a grand welcome." Sirius objected, "I was thinking if you made a grand entrance they would have to live up to the promises. If you return where everyone can see no one can sneak him into prison or kill him quietly."

"No they'll just gun him down right in front of me and never even blink." Harry argued back, "I really don't need to see that again. I can live on my own but I don't want to unless I have no other choice."

The trio was living in another town in yet another state in the United States. It was nearing Christmas and they were trying to decide whether or not to return to England before Harry turned eleven. They had been promised that no harm would come to any of them but Harry didn't really trust them. They had put him with the Dursleys after all and they had abused him badly. Remus had convinced him they weren't evil but neither of them could convince him that they weren't stupid. They had proved it too many times.

"Fine I see your point." Sirius conceded, "I'll go in first and scope it out. I'll owl you when I'm sure. If you don't hear from me then don't come back. I'll write a letter telling you everything is great come on over." Sirius said, "But underneath it with a password to make it visible I'll write what I really think."

"Letters aren't safe." Remus said, "How about the Statue of Liberty in New York on Boxing Day. We can have a password to let us know it's you."

"Why there?" Sirius asked.

"It's illegal to use any magic close to that statue." Harry supplied, "They're too afraid of someone doing something to it."

"Good idea." Sirius conceded, "Now for a password. Anything wrong with the normal one?"

"We've used it too much." Remus said, "How about Harry likes Doritos and Oreos?"

"Used too much." Sirius argued.

"You guys are thinking like wizards." Harry shook his head, "Use Sally's silly skatepark sells swizzle sticks."

"That's completely random." Sirius looked doubtful.

"Exactly my point." Harry said, "In school they teach us to make our passwords something random so no one can figure them out. Even if you're thinking that when someone enters your mind they'll never realize it's the password. They may even think it's your way of avoiding mind readers."

"Ok." Sirius said, "I guess this is it I'll see you in a few weeks."

"You have to go now?" Harry asked concerned.

"I know I've only been here a few weeks but they won't expect me to be back yet." Sirius hugged the boy, "They'll expect us to come back together or not at all. Besides I'm not wanted for anything so it will be perfectly safe for me and I need to look for Peter."

"See you in New York." Remus sighed.

Harry was very quiet over the next several hours. They had split up at the bus depot before Remus had bought tickets to the next town. Sirius wouldn't be able to find them again if he didn't show up at the statue in a few weeks.

"He'll be fine." Remus tried to sooth Harry's troubled thoughts, "He's an old dog but he knows a lot of tricks."

Harry snickered at his play on words, "I didn't realize how much he'd come to mean to me."

"He has a way of worming into your heart doesn't he." Remus smiled.

"He does. Do you trust him?"

"With my life." Remus replied.

"But not with mine?" Harry asked.

"Nope."

"Does that make you paranoid?" he asked.

"No. First of all I'm not worried about myself." he chuckled, "Second they really are after you."

"Point." Harry agreed.

Finally arriving at their destination they exited the bus at the depot. They stood and stretched for a bit to get the kinks out before moving on to find a place for the night. New York was a bright busy city, not to mention absolutely huge. They found a place that would be safe for a few nights and checked in. Harry didn't go back to school during the weeks they were waiting for Sirius to return. They had already decided they should home school him from now on. It would be easier to hide if he didn't have to go to a school and if they did return to England he wouldn't go to Muggle school anyway.

"So this is the Statue." Remus glanced up at the huge lady holding a torch in one hand and a tablet in the other, "It was designed and built in France."

"I know." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ok smarty who was the designer?" Remus asked smugly.

"Frédéric Bartholdi." Harry answered, "Enough history lessons already."

"Fine." Remus laughed, "See him yet?"

"No but there are about ten other wizards within thirty feet of me." Harry said nervously, "They all look to be American but polyjuice and transfiguration make observation obsolete."

"We have our emergency portkeys." Remus put a calming hand on his shoulder, "If one activates they both do."

"I know." Harry tried to relax and enjoy the sights. He kept watch as wizards moved in and out of his range of sight. None of them seemed to pay the slightest attention to him but then again good agents could to that.

"There he is." Remus breathed into Harry's ear, "On the right near the steps."

"I've got him." Harry found him but still kept his eyes sharp for anything remotely dangerous to them.

When they reached him Sirius gave them the password, "It's looking good but they're not ready yet."

"What's happening?" Harry was curious.

"They're having trouble with the Wizengamot. They don't want to approve the removal of the trace." Sirius frowned, "Some of Voldemort's supporters are still quite active."

"They should just arrest them already." Harry said, "It should be obvious why they're trying to stop it."

"The excuse is that it would give you free reign to cause trouble without getting caught." Sirius said, "One woman in particular just hates kids and would like to see them banned from using any magic until they were in their twenties. She's never had any kids herself because she's so vile no man would ever touch her."

"Are you exaggerating?" Harry looked at him trying to decide.

"Her name is Delores Umbridge." Sirius offered for Remus to let him know how she was.

"He's not kidding." Remus shuddered, "She would like to get rid of anyone who is not a pureblood magical. She despises any magical creature, light or dark. She introduced every restrictive law offered against magical people and creatures in the last thirty years."

"What a nasty piece of work." Harry grimaced.

"That's only the beginning." Remus said, "She tried to have a werewolf executed because he bumped into her in Diagon Alley. She was claiming that he attacked her."

"You should have made a demand that she be removed from the Wizengamot before we would return." Harry shook his head.

Sirius blinked at Harry with a blank look on his face for a few seconds before he burst out laughing, "Moony we should have let him think of the demands."

"No he wouldn't have set up any protections for himself." Remus ruffled the boy's hair, not that it really made a difference in the mop.

"I received a letter from Albus just as I was leaving." Sirius sobered, "He wants you to know he has found a place for us to live."

"Where does he want us to go?" Remus asked.

"A guest house at Potters Wheel." Sirius grinned, "It's still standing ."

"I thought it was destroyed." Remus said, "Did they fix it up."

"One guest house was." Sirius grinned, "But there is evidentially another one on a different property not far. A friend of Charles and Elizabeth's was the secret keeper. It was to be their safe haven in case of attack at the property."

"Why didn't they use it?" Harry asked knowing Sirius was speaking of his Grandparents.

"It was a surprise attack." Sirius sighed, "They were killed as they were taking a walk on the grounds. It was one of Voldemort's first big attacks on a ministry family. Did Moony tell you Charles was an Auror?"

"Yes he's told me as much as he could remember about them and Mum and Dad." Harry tried not to look like the conversation was affecting him but Remus could tell it was.

"We won't go back until the trace can be removed." Remus changed topics for Harry's benefit, "We won't return until all the promises are kept. I'll even keep him out of Hogwarts if I must."

"I wrote that exact thing back to Albus." Sirius scratched his chin, "What do you want to do now?"

"Get out of New York before New Years." Remus said, "This place is getting too expensive to stay. Not to mention crowded."

"I'm good with that." Sirius clapped him on the back, "Are we going into the Statue or what?"

"No I'm ready to get away from here." Harry was still uncomfortable with the number of wizards around, "I'm just waiting for one of them to attack us."

"One of who?" Sirius asked as they moved away from the crowd going in.

"Wizards." Harry hissed, "They're all over. I guess it's because New York is the center of commerce for the American Wizards but there are a lot of them in this city and it's making me nervous."

"He can detect them." Remus answered Sirius' confused look, "I've never seen anything like it but he can pick them out of a crowd. Having so many around when we're trying to meet with you has got him a bit nervous. If we're being followed he can't tell because the sheer number of them."

"How come you didn't know I was watching you then?" Sirius asked.

"You were a dog." Harry shrugged, "I can pick out wizards not animagi. They don't give off the same aura."

"So that's why you had wards to watch specifically for animagi." Sirius nodded, "Makes sense."

In a short time they were back across the bay and into New York City again. The crowds of people were still thick and there were still a number of wizards around but they could at least do magic now if they needed. Eventually they made their way to the train station and headed south. Harry was so exhausted by the stress of the afternoon that he took a nap on the train.

"Anything you didn't want to say in front of Harry?" Remus asked as the boy slept.

"Umbridge is a bitch." he shook his head, " Not only is she demanding that they leave the trace she's wanting you arrested for kidnapping. Albus has been able to hold her off on that because you took him before they passed the law that werewolves can't be around children. He's told them you are caring for Harry under his orders in a country that doesn't have that law. Getting that law reversed is proving to be another sticking point."

"Where did he say the requests for changes are coming from?" Remus asked.

"Himself and the International Confederation of Wizards." Sirius grinned, "He's talked the ICW into becoming more active in protecting the rights of wizards and witches in countries that are not adhering to the documents they sighed after Grindlewald was defeated. Evidentially the Minister at the time signed documents that promised England would not persecute people based on age, affliction or magical origin."

"The Convention of Magic in 1953." Remus stated, "But what does it mean to us?"

"Our Ministry has made illegal laws persecuting peoples with the affliction of lycanthropy. The trace persecutes the young as well as muggleborns." Sirius grinned.

"How did he come to that conclusion?" Remus asked.

"Delores actually helped him on that I'm told." Sirius chuckled nastily, "Not that she meant to help him mind you. But when he suggested dropping the trace on Harry she said something along the lines of 'we must know what those mudbloods and half breeds are doing, they can't be allowed to surpass our kind'. It really made his job easier."

"But…" Remus was confused.

"The trace doesn't really work in an all wizard family. It doesn't track the person using magic just that magic was done in the area. I did magic all the time in the summers and as long as my Mum didn't catch me I didn't have any trouble." Sirius pointed out, "Your Mum being muggle made less magic usage at home. If magic occurred in your house during the day when your Dad was at work they would know it was you."

"But James…"

"Couldn't do any because his dad was an Auror and could check his wand at any time." Sirius pointed out, "They did random checks just to keep him honest. My parents didn't care."

"So unfair." Remus grumbled.

"Exactly the point Albus made." Sirius smiled, "I think it will still be an uphill battle but with the ICW on his side I think they'll get there eventually."

"I knew the trace here worked that way, I just thought we used a different one." Remus shook his head, "Wizarding England is such a backward, hate filled place. Why are we even considering taking Harry back there?"

"Before I started looking for you I asked Albus why he was so worried about getting Harry back." Sirius said, "He kept saying he wanted to make sure you weren't teaching Harry to be a dark wizard. I didn't really believe that line so I did some digging. I found out that there is a prophecy with Harry and Voldemort's names on it. It only seems logical that if Voldemort isn't dead he'll come after Harry when he gets powerful enough. I'm betting the prophecy says Harry's going to defeat him."

"That would explain why he had James and Lily go into hiding." Remus nodded, "But he wasn't the only one. Frank and Alice did too."

"Their boy was born the day before Harry." Sirius pointed out, "Maybe they didn't know which boy it would be until Voldemort attacked one of them."

"Where did you get the information on the prophecy?" Remus wanted to know if it was a reliable source.

"Ritchie Bangs." Sirius said, "He couldn't become an unspeakable because he can't keep secrets. He works in the hall of prophecy because he can't hear any of them unless his name is on them. No one tries to hide the fact that a prophecy exists and no one cares that there is one about Voldemort because they all think he's gone."

"Do you think Albus knows?" Remus asked thoughtfully.

"I guarantee it." Sirius replied, "It explains his behavior of the last ten years."

"Good point." Remus agreed. He reached over and smoothed down Harry's hair before looking back up to his best friend, "It also explains his wish to over protect Harry. The spells he was talking about using are so powerful that a normal wizard wouldn't have a hope of beating them. Probably only Dumbledore or Voldemort could even get past them and it would still take them an hour or more."

"Hopefully more." Sirius sighed and was quiet for a few minutes while he looked at Harry, "He looks so young when he sleeps. But when he wakes up and looks at you with those old eyes I think he's closer to thirty."

"What are you talking about?" Remus looked confused.

"His eyes have this haunted look to them." Sirius shivered slightly, "I wonder when they started looking that way."

"His eyes haven't changed that I know of." Remus stated, "I didn't see him much that first year because Dumbledore always had me staying with the colony spying."

"His eyes were bright and full of mischievousness, now they look at you wondering when are you going to bite." Sirius said, "Thinking of it that way makes me think he got it at Petunia's place."

"Likely." Remus said, "The day I took him they'd spent a wonderful day shopping in London. They shopped for clothes, when to eat at a nice restaurant and then to the toy store. All the time Harry was waiting outside in the rain pretending he wasn't with them. He didn't have an umbrella or even a decent jacket, he was so light I had to keep looking at him to make sure I hadn't dropped him. He looks thin now but you should have seen him."

"I did." Sirius shuddered, "When Albus was trying to tell me Petunia was treating him like family I went back to Tom at the Leaky. He gave me his memory of that night, Albus and I watched it together."

"It took him the whole next day to finish that meal." Remus was back to stroking the hair on Harry's head, "He'd eat as much as he could and then go back to sleep. He was sick for a week while I was trying to hide us from Albus. That's why we started in the south west, its warmer and drier there."

"Are we there yet?" Harry mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Not yet." Remus answered.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, "I forgot to ask."

"South. We get off when it feels warm enough." Sirius laughed.

"Or the end of the line whichever comes first." Harry grinned with him.


	6. Chapter 6

The group ended up traveling for more than a year before they got word that demands had finally been met. The word came via the American wizards paper. Headlines screamed that the English had finally came to their senses. Sirius brought home the paper when he had gone to get some groceries.

"Look." he yelled as he come from the floo, "Dumbles finally managed it."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I shall read it to you." Sirius adopted an air of high society, "Just this week under threat from the ICW England has repealed many of its pureblood leaning laws. Laws that limited muggleborn job opportunities, reduced the amount of land allowed for magical races and the many prejudices against werewolves were removed from the books. Albus Dumbledore champion of these changes was quoted as saying 'Finally'. The man had been pushing for many years trying to get these and other laws stopped but had not accomplished anything. He changed tactics just one year ago and now England is finally moving ahead and trying to catch up with the rest of the world."

"Anything on that awful woman?" Harry asked.

"Yes let me find it." Sirius started scanning the article, "Here it is. Senior Undersecretary Delores Umbridge was livid when she left the room sputtering that he would orchestrate the end of society as we know it. Blah… blah… blah…" Sirius skipped down further, " Many questions were presented to the Wizengamot at the press conference following the vote. One brave reporter from Bulgaria asked if all posts in the ministry would be reevaluated to see if the best candidate was really at each job starting at the top. Again Madam Umbridge's anger got the better of her but this time Aurors arrested her when she used the unforgivable torture curse on the young man. The bane of the equality movement has just put herself in Azkaban and out of a job permanently. Many cheered as she was drug away."

"Are we going back?" Harry asked Remus.

"I think Sirius needs to check it out again." Remus decided, "Just like last time we'll pick a place to meet and use a password."

"How about a muggle beach?" Harry suggested.

They decided on a place and password and Sirius went to pack his bags. Two long weeks later the group met up again on a sunny beach in Florida.

"This beats England all to pieces." Sirius sighed as he stretched out on a lounge in the sun, "Rain or snow is all you're seeing back home."

"We should do this every Holiday from school." Harry sat wrapped up in a towel since he had just left the water, "Snow is great for a while but I prefer Christmas with Palm trees."

Sirius snickered at his Godson. They spent the next month and a half in the small place near the beach. They didn't set up anything for practicing magic in the small bungalow. All they had was a closet renovated for Moony. This, they all knew, would be the last real vacation they would have for many years. Once the Death Eaters knew Harry was around he wouldn't be able to live anonymously any longer. After the relaxation time on the beach Remus purchases two tickets on a muggle plane to Paris, France.

"You are such a chicken Uncle Sirius." Harry laughed, "You've rode on planes before they are perfectly safe."

"That was before that crash." Sirius shuddered, "I will never ride on one again. What if it crashes?"

"It isn't going to crash." Remus said, "We can keep it flying on magic if nothing else."

"I'll go ahead and find a place for us." Sirius volunteered, "We can spend some more time on the beach in the south of France."

They took a few more months puttering around Europe before they finally headed back to England. They took the train through the Chunnel and left it at the first stop.

"How are you doing?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Nervous." he replied, "Did you find us a safe place?"

"Yes." Sirius patted his back, "We'll go when the sun drops a bit more. I'd rather it be full on dark when we get there so no one will see us. Let's get some food and then it will be about time."

At dinner Remus was concerned, "You're not eating."

"Nervous." Harry replied, "I'll feel better once we have the safe place located."

"I actually picked three places." Sirius tried to lesson his tension, "One near the place he wants us to live, one near Hogwarts and one near here. All three have been abandoned for years. I've hidden portkeys in each place that will take you to another one. So say you're at Hogwarts and need to leave the country quickly you would go to the safe place there, get a portkey to here and then hop the train and head to France."

"Good thinking." Remus nodded impressed, "You have a plan for tonight?

"Yes. We're going to see the place here and then side along to Hogsmeade." Sirius instructed, "Then we'll find the place there and stay until we have to meet with Dumbles tomorrow. If anything goes wrong in tomorrow's meeting you can get back to the safe place."

"I can't eat anymore." Harry said after a few minutes, "Can we just take it with us for later?"

Remus asked for a box and carefully placed the food into it then they paid and left the small pub. They walked out of the small town and headed off the road as soon as they were out of sight. They walked through the woods for a few minutes until the light was low enough and soon there was a man, a black dog and a panther. When they reached the edge of the forest Remus threw Harry's invisibility cloak over himself and then followed the two animals to the old barn just down the hill. Once inside they transformed back to humans and took a look around.

"The portkeys are hidden here." Sirius pulled up a loose floor board in one corner, "Each place has two portkeys. The blue egg here and at the Hogwarts safe places go to the one by the house, the code is den. The stuffed owl here and at the house both go to Hogwarts and the code is logic. Then we'll find a big key at Hogwarts and by the house to come here and the code is escape."

"Question." Harry stated, "For the egg why didn't you use nest and the owl wise? It would match better."

"It would but if someone stumbles across these and picks up the owl and say what a wise old owl then they'll be led right to us." Sirius said, "I used similar types of names but not anything they would associate with the actual object to prevent an accident."

"Good, you're thinking less like a wizard and more like a very cautious muggle." Harry smiled, "You can teach an old dog new tricks."

"Ouch." Sirius said dryly, "If we weren't trying to keep quiet I'd be all over you with a tickle fight right now. So just know when I get you later this is why."

"Come on you two it's getting late." Remus chuckled at them, "Let's go to the next place."

"Apparate to the south of Hogsmeade, you remember that meadow?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I remember, we'll be near the east tree line." Remus told him as he grabbed Harry's hand, "Ready?"

"Yes." Harry tried to sound confident but it didn't quite work. Remus gave him a hug and then they apparated.

Sirius followed a few seconds later. The three of them headed right into the forest and began the long walk. They didn't need to change into animals because they were far enough away from humans that it wasn't necessary. Every once in a while Sirius would scout ahead as padfoot. At one point they were at the top of a hill and Sirius told Harry to climb the tree and look around. Both men knew that he would be able to see Hogwarts from the tops of the trees in this area.

"That was so cool." Harry exclaimed once he was on the ground, "it's only a few miles away from here. Is it always so brightly lit?"

"Tonight is the leaving feast." Remus told him, "Not all the lights are on all the time but it does light up for special occasions."

"I'm guessing the leaving feast happens right before school is out?" Harry asked sarcastically

"Good guess." Sirius replied with the same amount of sarcasm, "The train leaves tomorrow morning at eleven. That's why we are meeting Dumbledore tomorrow at lunch."

"Camp out in the safe place." Harry called before yawning, "How much farther?"

"Not much." Sirius said, "Keep your pants on."

Within a few more minutes walk they saw a dilapidated building come into sight. It was in the middle of a small clearing not more than three miles from the school. If they climbed the tree they would still be able to see it from here. Once inside Sirius showed them where the portkeys were.

"I think we need one more portkey in each place." Harry suggested, "We'll probably have to get permission from Professor Dumbledore but have it take us to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. I don't think any of us need to be seen at St. Mungo's."

"Good thinking." Remus hugged the boy as he yawned again, "Sleep in your animagus form. It will be more comfortable."

Early the next morning they retraced their steps back to the town . They got a room at The Three Broomsticks and went to clean up before they ate breakfast. A little before ten they went for a walk. They hoped everyone would think they were going out to see the shrieking shack but in the forest outside Sirius and Harry left Remus by the trees and they went to the train station. When the students started to arrive they never saw the panther watching them from high in a tree. Sirius sat beside him and pointed out things of interest.

"Watch out for that group of kids." Sirius pointed out, "Looks like they have troll blood in them. That's the way Slytherins go though. Some are really good looking the rest are ugly. No in between with that house."

A yell from back down the lane caught the attention of both of them. After a few seconds twin red headed boys came running as fast as they could. It wasn't fast enough because the larger red head caught up to them before they reached the train.

"The next time you two try to prank me you'll be sorry." the older one said.

"We're sorry Charlie." one boy said as the boy named Charlie picked up one twin in each arm.

"We won't do it again." the other claimed.

"Put us down." the first one said trying to get loose.

"Not on your life." Charlie laughed, "I'm making sure you get on that train and I may even make you sit with me."

"No anything but that." one twin said.

"You and your friends are boring, you only talk about girls." the other added trying to sound disgusted.

"We do not." Charlie looked affronted, "We talk quidditch too."

Sirius was snickering at the boys, "Those three are part of the Weasley clan. I met them when I was searching for you guys. Their Mum has a muggle relative that helped me find where you left England by muggle transportation. I had to give them a wizards oath that I wasn't planning on hurting you before they would help me. Good people."

Harry silently agreed as he watched them. He didn't have a laugh in his cat form and it was a good thing or the people below would probably hear him. He hoped he'd get to meet them and maybe be friends with them next year at school, they seemed just his type of people.

"We might have to get together with them this summer." Sirius grinned, "They have a sister and if you are a real Potter then you'll probably end up marrying her."

Harry picked up one paw and flexed enough to make the claws come out. He then ran it down the front of Sirius' shirt slowly. The effect was immediately apparent. He had torn the shirt to ribbons but left not even a scratch on the man.

"I take it you aren't into girls yet." Sirius looked down and the ruined shirt, "Don't worry you'll change your mind soon enough. The twins like girls well enough they were only teasing Charlie. I can't believe you did that to my shirt."

The train whistled and the children hurried to finish loading. Once they were on a great burst of steam erupted from its stack and it started to move. Harry lifted a paw slowly and ran over the shirt again. This time when he lowered it the shirt was whole.

"You can't do that." Sirius nearly yelled and a cat paw tapped his mouth and Sirius continued quieter, "No one can do magic while in animal form. That's impossible. Where's Moony?"

Harry ignored him. He stood and stretched for a moment before working his way out of the tree. Sirius was still sputtering up in the tree when Harry hit the ground without a sound. The train was out of sight so he transformed back.

"Are you going to sit up their all day or are we going to meet the Headmaster?" Harry called, "I vote for the meeting because I'm starving."

A pop at his side let him know Sirius had come down, "When did you start doing magic in form?"

"Don't shout it out." Harry bumped the man, "I've always been able too. Just so you know Remus freaked out too."

"He knows?" Sirius was floored.

"Of course he does." Harry started walking back to the spot where Remus was waiting, "Why didn't Remus want to come watch the train with us?"

"He could be accused of stalking." Sirius stated.

Harry nodded in understanding. Stalking for a werewolf was a serious offense. It was one of those guilty until proven innocent crimes in the past. Since they weren't sure exactly which laws had been changed Remus was playing it safe. They knew it was legal for Remus to be around Harry but that was all they were sure of. It wasn't long until the three of them were back together and waiting at the gates to Hogwarts. Harry was under the cloak this time and Remus was disillusioned.

"Alright there Sirius?" Hagrid called as he approached the gates.

"I'm great Hagrid, how are you?" he returned.

"Fine, fine." he waved him off as he let him in the gates closing them behind the man, "Good to see you again.

"You too." he said as Harry took of the cloak, "May I reintroduce you to Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you." Harry held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Hagrid grinned, "Remus with you?"

"Right here." Remus said as he dropped the charm, "Good to see you again old friend."

"I knew you weren't dark." Hagrid hugged him, "I just knew it. I'm so glad you saved Harry. I hated having to take him there and leave him it was just awful."

"It's ok Hagrid." Harry reached up to pat the highest part he could which was close to the half giant's hip, "I think Remus needs to breathe."

"Oh sorry." Hagrid sat him back down and Remus took several deep breaths, "I'm just glad you're all back safe and sound."

"Are you coming to the meeting with us?" Harry asked as they moved towards the doors of the castle.

"No I can't." Hagrid said, "I've got a hippogryph with a problem I need to look at. He keeps sneezing. If you have time later why don't you come by and I'll introduce you to buckbeak."

"We'll try." Sirius steered Harry into the building thinking he wasn't going to let Hagrid show Harry anything.

The front door was opened by Filch, "So you're back again. Don't be making any trouble or I'll hang you by your thumbs in the dungeon. I don't have no restrictions on disciplining adults."

Sirius rolled his eyes as Harry and Remus chuckled. The statement had obviously been directed at him. The trio made its way through the school to the Headmasters office.

"Ready?" Sirius eyed the other two.

"As I'll ever be." Harry sighed.

"Me too." Remus' sigh was almost identical to Harrys.

"It will be fine." Sirius tried to calm them as they rode the stairs up, at the door he knocked.

"Enter."

Harry stood straighter as the door opened. He followed Sirius and Remus brought up the rear. The Headmaster wasn't the only one in the room when they entered. The four heads of house were also there and already seated around the desk.

"Hello." Albus called cheerfully from behind the desk, "Come in and have a seat."

"Harry these are the heads of the houses." Sirius introduced them, "Professors McGonagall for Gryffindor, Sprout for Hufflepuff, Flitwick for Ravenclaw and Snape for Slytherin and last but not lease Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Nice to me you Professors, Headmaster." Harry said quietly sliding partway behind Sirius.

"Nice to meet you too Harry." Minerva's face lit up with one of her rare smiles.

Smiles graced the faces of two of the other Heads, the third as expected by all held no welcome and a lot of dislike. The trio took seats and all present turned to the host.

"Well I'm quite pleased to meet you." Albus smiled widely, "I'm as sorry for what happen the first few years. I had no idea they would treat you that way."

"Why didn't you check?" Harry asked with some heat.

"I was afraid." Albus admitted, "I didn't want Death Eaters or the Ministry to follow me and find you. You weren't alone. I had a squib live nearby. Unfortunately the year this all came about she was very sick and wasn't able to watch very well."

"You do know they always treated me like that." Harry said, "It didn't just start that year."


	7. Chapter 7

"I knew they didn't treat you the same as they did their own son." Albus admitted, "But none of us realized the extent."

"Who was the squib?" Harry asked wondering if he'd ever met the person.

"Arabella Figg." Albus informed him.

"You're kidding." Harry's voice dropped all emotion, "She's blind as a bat, I see better without my glasses than she sees with hers."

"No she's not." Albus argued.

"If she thought the abuse had just started then she had to be." Harry said, "I was at her house one time because I was too beat up to go to school and my Aunt wanted to go to her garden club meeting. She told Ms. Figg I was ill and the woman never noticed I was black and blue all over. She kept trying to give me chicken soup."

"Now Harry." Albus tried to stop the argument.

"I had a black and blue hand print covering the side of my face." Harry wasn't about to let it go, "She either didn't see it or she didn't tell you. Are you sure she's on your side?"

"I'm sure that's the way you remember it." Albus tried to wave it off.

"Its they way it was." Harry stated, "I can show you the memory. I have an excellent memory. I can remember clearly things that happened when I was five years old. I even remember a few thing from earlier. For instance I have a reoccurring nightmare about a high pitched laugh, a woman screaming my name and a flash of green light. I have a very good idea of what it is I'm dreaming about do you professor?"

"That's impossible." Snape gasped.

"You'll find many things thought to be impossible are most assuredly possible." Harry said, "No one can live though a killing curse, no one can live a good life with a werewolf and an ex-convict and no one would ever abuse a family member."

"Why you insolent little…" Snape growled

"Silence." Albus raised his voice, "Obviously Remus and Sirius have coached him."

"We have not." Remus said, "I didn't even know about his nightmare."

"Let's use truth potion." Harry suggested, "It makes you tell the absolute truth doesn't it. It even makes you tell the truth when you've convinced yourself the truth is something else."

"It's not meant to be used on a child." Albus demurred.

"Of course not." Harry said, "But you won't believe me otherwise will you. Remus has me convinced that you really aren't as evil as I thought you were. But he has not convinced me that you aren't so set in your ways that you refuse to see the truth when it's laid out for you."

"Albus one drop would work for a child of his size." Severus offered, "I do have some with me."

"Sirius I would have to have your approval." Albus turned to see the man looking curiously at his Godson.

"Harry is this what you want?" Sirius asked.

"Not really." Harry said, "I'd prefer they believe me because I've never given them reason not to. However to possibly repair the damage they've done I would submit myself to this. I expect you and Remus to make sure they don't venture outside this realm of questioning. I don't want every secret I have revealed."

"We'll keep it to your relatives, nightmares and memories." Remus promised.

"I'm ready then." Harry scooted back in his chair and got comfortable.

"I don't think you should do this." Minerva interrupted, nods of agreement came from Flitwick and Sprout.

"We must." Albus said, "He must realize that his imagination has run away with him. If this is the only way to convince him then so be it."

"I believe him." Minerva stated for the record, "I have no doubt it was as he said."

"You judged those people by what you saw one day." Albus admonished, "I've spoke to her on several occasions and I assure you she was not as bad as some would have you believe."

Sirius noticed Snape blanch at that comment. He knew how bad Petunia was Sirius was sure of it. Lily had told him once when he had asked her how in the world she could ever have been friends with Snape. During the explanation she told him how Petunia had been jealous of her magic and wanted to go to Hogwarts and when she found out she couldn't go she got ugly. Snape was then her only friend at home. Albus had his hand out at Snape waiting for the potion. The man reluctantly gave him the vial then sagged in his seat. Sirius tried to hid the smirk that was forming on his lips. Very soon the Headmaster would be humbled, Sirius knew the man was not as all knowing as he wanted to be.

"Sirius if you would please." Albus handed him the vial.

"Are you sure Harry?" Sirius asked one more time as he took the container from Dumbledore.

Harry tilted his head back with his mouth open and his tongue sticking out. Sirius carefully placed one drop on his tongue and waited until his eyes were dilated, "What nickname do you hate being called the worst?"

"Prongslet." he stated.

"It's working." Remus laughed, "He never willingly says that name."

"Did your relatives ever hit you in anger?" Albus asked his first question.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Did they hit you hard enough to leave marks like bruises or welts?" he ask his next question thinking it would clear things up.

"Yes." this was not what the headmaster wanted to hear and he sat back.

"Did they ever break a bone? If so which bone and who did it." Remus asked.

"Uncle Vernon broke my right arm and left ankle once when he was mad. He threw me into my cupboard and I hit the wall with my arm and the shelf with my ankle. Dudley broke the other arm when he hit me with a stick." Harry's voice was emotionless, "Aunt Petunia cracked my skull once hitting me with the frying pan. Aunt Marge broke my collar bone when she pulled me out of the tree so that her dog could bite me."

"Who is Aunt Marge?" Snape asked Remus.

"Uncle Vernon's sister." Harry answered.

"What is your earliest memory?" Sirius asked making sure all the things Harry had said were covered.

"Voldemort murdering my Mum." Harry said, "I don't remember it clearly though. I mostly remember the green light that hurt, him laughing and her screaming."

"Anything else you don't believe?" Remus asked.

"I don't believe those people cared about me. I don't believe that Professor Snape has a real reason to hate me. I don't believe I like being here at this school." Harry answered.

"You can stop now Harry. How about you Albus?" Remus chuckled, he hadn't meant for Harry to answer the question.

"No." the man whispered.

"Antidote?" Sirius held out the vial to Snape to exchange for the antidote. Wordlessly it was exchanged, "How much?"

"One drop." Snape whispered.

After having the antidote Harry looked at the Headmaster, "Satisfied?"

The man only nodded in reply.

"Now what are the arrangements for our safety?" Remus asked changing the subject.

"I have arranged a house I'm sure Sirius has told you about." Albus had pulled himself together somewhat, "Filius is willing to help you with a fidelius charm. Moody has set up a variety of wards and protections. The protections extend out enough to cover an area for playing outside."

"Flying?" Harry asked.

"Yes you can fly your broom." Albus answered, "We have not included the Ministry in any of your protections. I've only had people I trust do the work."

"Moody is an ex-Auror." Sirius told Harry, "One of the best in the business. If he's applied the wards they will be secure."

"I've also had a curse breaker come and add a few nasty surprises should anyone try to tamper with the wards." Albus smiled.

"Who did you use?" Remus asked.

"Bill Weasley." Albus smiled, "He's been working for Gringotts in Egypt for several years."

"I didn't know that." Remus said.

"He's great." Sirius added, "Also has a bit of a sense of humor so I'm betting whatever surprises he has they'll be humorous for everyone except the victim. Which reminds me. I want to have Harry meet the Weasleys. They have a son his age and I think it would be great for him to know someone before he starts school."

"Alice's son too." Remus added, "Harry and her son would have been as close as brothers had the four of them not been attacked."

"Neville." Minerva stated, "His name is Neville and I agree."

"Didn't you say the Weasleys had several children?" Harry asked, "How about the Longbottoms?"

"Weasleys have seven kids." Albus smiled liking this side of Harry much better, "The Longbottoms only had one child before they were attacked."

"Neville is a orphan too?" Harry asked.

"No." Snape answered this time, "They are in the long term ward at St. Mungo's. Over exposure to a dark curse."

Several of the adults in the room had started to object to him saying anything but stopped when he held back from the worst of the information. They were shocked he was actually sounding rather kind to the boy.

"That's terrible." Harry gasped, "I think that's probably worse than having them die. I want to make friends with Neville."

"I'll arrange it." Albus agree immediately, "We'll do it here. I don't want anyone to know where you live until we have to. Who will you have as your secret keeper?"

"Remus." Harry stated before anyone else could talk, "I know he'll take care of me. He always has."

"I would be your keeper if you'd like." Albus offered.

"Thanks but no." Harry said, "I'd prefer Remus."

Sirius had a huge grin on his face and Remus was trying to hid his own. They understood that Harry did not trust the headmaster and wouldn't until he proved himself. Whatever progress Remus and Sirius had made in getting him to believe that the headmaster had his best interests at heart had been destroyed by the man's refusal to believe Harry's side of the story. Albus knew it too.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Minerva asked.

"We were hoping to stay at the new house if we could." Remus stated, "Can we do the charm this evening?"

"Yes I can do that." Filius said readily, "Is the floo on the network?"

"No." Albus answered, "I wasn't planning on hooking it up."

"I'll need a portkey then." Filius nodded, "I won't be able to apparate back. Takes too much energy."

"If it is alright with you and your secret keeper I'd like to come along." Albus said to Harry, "I would like to know where you'll be living. Then I'll make sure you get back Filius."

Harry shrugged at Remus indicating he didn't care. Remus nodded back and said, "Alright. Minerva and Pomona can too if you like but not Severus. You have enough to hide now we don't want to add to it. We are sure You Know Who will try to return when he finds out that Harry's back."

"I agree." Snape nodded, "I don't think I need to know anything more than I do now."

Minerva's eyebrows shot up at the lack of malice in the tone of voice he was using. Obviously this meeting had affected him more than she had thought. Her look was mirrored on the other three faces of the professors.

"I'd rather not know." Pomona Sprout added, "I don't believe there is any way he'll end up in my house so I don't really see a need to know."

"Alright, I believe we are all in agreement here." Albus said, "I'll just make a portkey and we'll be off."

"I hate portkeys." Harry grumbled.

Severus left the office along with Pamona and the rest took the journey to see Harry's new home. They landed just outside the wards of the property and Harry sucked in a breath.

"Wow. I was expecting something smaller." Harry said, "This isn't my definition of a guest cottage."

"You should have seen the manor house before it was destroyed." Sirius muttered.

"This has had some work done to it." Albus stated, "It had been in a state of disrepair but it was in better shape than the other two."

"Right." Harry said realizing the other two were the destroyed manor house and the guest house that was closer to Godric's Hollow, "What's the history of the house?"

"Your Grandfather had it built for your father." Albus told him as Remus and Filius began the work on the charm to hide it, "He was still in school and they were building it as a surprise for his seventeenth birthday. They wanted him to live close so they could see any grandchildren they might have. Before it was completed Voldemort started attacking more often on more important families. They decided to use it as a safe house until James was ready for it. It was the last day of his seventh year when the wizard attacked your grandparents. James was devastated and couldn't bring himself to live in the new cottage. The manor house was destroyed so he lived with Sirius for a while. He only decided to use the Godric's Hollow house when they needed to hide."

"So all my family died on this piece of land?" Harry asked wondering if it was a good idea to live here after all.

"No." Albus understood what he was thinking, "The land belonging to those two places is five miles away at its closest. James would have come here instead of that house but the man who was the secret keeper had been attacked and was in a coma. He eventually died but I knew the approximate area the house was in and when the charm faded I was able to save it for you."

"How long are those charms good for?" Harry asked as the house blinked out of sight.

"As long as the caster is alive it holds until it is removed." Albus smiled at the intelligent question, "If he dies without removing the charm it will fade with time. This one only lasted ten years but the caster meant for it to be less."

"Who did it?"

"Your grandfather was the caster and his good friend Reginald Prewitt was his keeper." Albus sighed, "I was going to help with it too but I had been called to the Ministry to help with a problem."

"You knew my Grandfather?" Harry was astounded.

"Albus was our professor of transfiguration when we went through Hogwarts." Minerva smiled, "I was a few years behind him and your grandmother."

"What were they like?" Harry asked excitedly, "What classes did they take? Were they any good?"

"Hold up there." Minerva laughed, "They were some of the nicest people you'd ever want to meet and they were good at magic. Your grandmother enjoyed Arithmancy and Runes while your grandfather preferred Defense, Charms and Quidditch."

"Thanks." Harry gave her a huge grin, "Maybe we can talk about them again sometime. Remus and Sirius have told me some but it's all from a kids point of view."

Remus came over and handed Harry a slip of paper. He read the address and looked up to see the house pop back into existence. Each of the others in the group got to look too. Walking to the house Albus gave Filius a Portkey and then gave them some more information while the diminutive professor left to rest.

"I have a backup escape plan just in case of trouble. I want one of the Hogwarts house elves to be here whenever Harry is." he continued to go on about the protections and other things that had been set up.

Harry grabbed Sirius' hand and slowed to let the group get ahead, "I hope you aren't mad that I chose Remus instead of you."

"I'm not." Sirius smiled down at the boy, "I understand, he's been more of a father to you than I have."

"It's not your fault you know." Harry said, "I don't blame you for anything."

"I have the blame for suggesting Peter as their keeper and my choice to go after him." Sirius sighed, "After that someone else can take it."

"Thanks Uncle Sirius." Harry hugged him.

"What for?"

"For being you." Harry grinned.

"Don't be too hasty." Sirius grinned and reached for him, "We still need to have that tickle fight."

"Good luck." Harry yelled as he turned and ran for Remus.

He realized quickly Sirius had transformed and was chasing him so he added a burst of speed trying to hold in his laugh as he knew it would make him slower. Remus chuckled as he heard them nearing. Albus and Minerva turned back to see Harry running at them full tilt and being chased by a dog. They were ready to pull their wands when Remus started laughing. Using Harry's momentum Remus spun in a circle as Harry grabbed his arm. The swing made him able to lift Harry up onto his shoulders out of Sirius' reach.

"That looked like that has happened before." Minerva smiled, "Who is this?"

"Padfoot." Harry informed her as the dog stood up.

"When did you…" Minerva waved her arm at the younger man.

"Promise not to be mad?" Sirius asked.

"No." she snorted.

"Fine, we did it during fourth and fifth year." Sirius shrugged.

Minerva blinked slowly before sending an amazed looks at Albus. After several moments she asked, "Who helped you?"

"James helped me." Sirius grinned, "I in turn helped him."

"Are you registered?" she asked.

"No." Sirius grinned.

"He's going to." Albus interrupted the tirade before she could start, "He is going to say he started before going to Azkaban and finished during the years since being acquitted."

"You better." She glared, "Fifth year?"

"They did it to help Moony." Harry offered, "Being an animal around a werewolf is pretty safe. Even better if your form is strong enough to get his attention."

"Peter wasn't?" She asked without knowing what the consequences would be.

"Rat." was all Sirius would say.

"Let's talk about this inside." Albus patter her arm.

Once inside they took a tour of the house. It was a moderate sized four bedroom home with a quidditch pitch in the back yard. There was also space in the back to grow a garden if they wanted and then other chairs and things to make you comfortable while outside. They went inside to enjoy the dinner House Elves had dropped off before they placed the charms on the house. Once dinner was finished Minerva looked expectantly at the group.

"Yes Peter is an animagus. You know how I was finally given a trial because of Harry's disappearance and proved my innocence." Sirius said, "I was rather surprised when you didn't asked who the secret keeper really was."

Minerva's mouth dropped open, "I didn't think about that. Who was it?"

"Peter." Sirius answered in a growl, "That's why I went after him to kill him."

"He's an animagus rat." Remus grumbled along with him, "We're going to start looking for him as soon as Harry is at Hogwarts."

"That's why Sirius' release wasn't in the papers." Albus added, "Or known by many order members. He's been running around disguised any time he's out in public. We don't want Peter to know he's coming."

"I won't just try to kill him." Sirius promised, "Harry needs me here not in Azkaban. We'll capture him."


End file.
